


'Tis The Season...

by sassycatpants



Series: The Toy Chest [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: ... To drink three mugs of hot chocolate in a single day, and other assorted holiday fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a Halloween comic coming up soon. For now take this offering of my boys making me a nice hot coco.

[ ](https://imgur.com/i1tqYNm)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to post this Halloween evening but I ran out of marshmallows and had to wait until I had acquired more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... to build a snowman! Also bury Swerve in snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I have no idea how to actually build a snowman.


	4. decorate the tree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's christmas eve and i finally set up my tiny tree.
> 
> Unfortunately I lack ornaments and the lights no longer work lmao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... for new fashion accessories! Starscream admires Drift's new scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started learning crochet this week; I made a scarf for Drift and a little cape for Starscream. Only the scarf is here, though you can see the string of Star's cape if you look closely.
> 
> I also found a pattern for a giant donut pillow, so that's my next project once i've learned to crochet in the round. I'm sure dragonofdispair's Prowls would approve.


End file.
